Kedai Ramen Depan Counter
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Bercerita tentang suka duka Hazama yang bekerja di counter yang di depannya berdiri kedai ramen yang dijaga tiga pemuda. /Hazama. Terasaka. Muramatsu. Yoshida. Itona/ Fic berdasarkan kisah nyata.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Kedai Ramen Depan Counter milik Efsatmar Enn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo, AU, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hazama menaruh novel misteri yang digenggamnya ke atas etalase di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dengan bosan. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya karena _counter_ yang dijaganya saat ini tidak beda jauh dengan suasana kuburan. Sangat sepi. Novel dengan sampul biru tua dan hitam itu juga sudah dibacanya dua kali, ia sudah hampir hapal setiap babnya.

Hazama menyerah dengan kebosanannya. Ia menaruh kepala yang dihiasi rambut hitam keritingnya ke atas kaca etalase yang mana dibawahnya terpajang berbagai kartu perdana dari banyak provider. Di etalase samping terjajar rapi ponsel-ponsel keluaran terbaru dari berbagai merek. Salah satunya memiliki model dan warna yang persis dengan miliknya.

Untuk membunuh kejenuhan gadis itu iseng membaca setiap nomer pada kartu perdana. Mencari-cari hal yang menarik. Sayang upayanya gagal. Bosan tetap melingkupinya. Bahkan musik beraliran pop rock yang disetel melalui komputer pun tak banyak membantu.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap depan. Tepat ke arah kedai ramen yang lokasinya berhadapan persis dengan _counter_ yang ia jaga. Ia memperhatikan seorang penjaga kedai yang tengah sibuk mengolah ramen.

Sial, gadis itu tidak beruntung. Terasaka–penjaga kedai–mendongak disaat bersamaan. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hazama bersikap dingin. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun ia merasa sedikit aneh saat mereka bertatapan.

.

.

.

Sejak kebosanan selalu melandanya akhir-akhir ini Hazama memiliki kebiasaan baru. Ia suka mengamati kedai ramen yang buka di depan tempatnya kerja. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan ketiga penjaga kedai di sana, yang semuanya adalah pemuda. Diam-diam Hazama suka menilai tentang mereka. Menerka-nerka kepribadian mereka.

Namun dewi fortuna sering tidak berpihak padanya. Tidak jarang gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan mereka. Dan itu justru mendatangkan masalah baru baginya. Bukan dia yang menjadi pengamat sekarang. Keadaan berbalik.

Diantara ketiga penjaga kedai, dua diantaranya justru yang sering mengamatinya. Mereka sering mencuri pandang padanya. Bahkan terkadang juga menggodanya. Hazama yang mulanya biasa saja lama kelamaan menjadi risih. Ia sering merasa panas di pipinya saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Terutama pada pemikik rambut beda warna, Terasaka.

Hazama tidak sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itu Terasaka juga tengah memandangnya. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang dan Hazama selalu jadi yang pertama menghindar. Pipinya terasa menghangat.

"Damn..." desisnya.

.

.

.

Ini salahnya. Harusnya dia dulu tidak pernah iseng mengamati kedai ramen di depan sana. Dulunya ia suka mengamati tingkah konyol ketiga penjaga kedai yang (tanpa sengaja) ia ketahui bernama Terasaka, Muramatsu dan Yoshida. Yoshida lah yang menurutnya paling _anteng._ Ia tidak pernah menggodanya dan apabila mata mereka bertemu pun ia biasa saja.

Mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih, pikir Hazama.

"Hazama, kutinggal ke depan dulu."

"Ya." Hazama mengangguk pada pemuda bersurai silver sediki keunguan.

Ia adalah pemilik tempatnya kerja. Horibe Itona. Pemuda itu berteman cukup baik dengan ketiga pemuda penjaga kedai ramen. Dari dia juga Hazama tahu nama ketiga orang tersebut.

"O ya, tutup saja. Hari ini juga sepi," ucap Itona lagi sebelum keluar dan menyeberang jalan.

Hazama tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera berberes. Ia menutup _counter_ dan membiarkannya sedikir terbuka untuk jalan masuk Itona. Ia mengambil sepedanya dan menunggu untuk menyeberang. Sialnya Terasaka justru berdiri di depan. Terpaksa Hazama harus menundukkan wajah. Ia menyeberang dengan tanpa melihat depan.

"Hati-hati!"

"Damn."

Hazama kembali membisikkan kata-kata itu saat memdengar Terasaka mengucapkan itu untukknya. Memang tidak langsung, tapi ia tahu itu ditujukan untuknya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa itu hanya sekedar godaan. Karena itulah ia selalu merasa sial saat disapa atau digoda olehnya. Meski tak jarang pipinya bersemu karena pemuda itu. Tapi dibanyak waktu ia juga kesal.

Ia heran padahal ia tidak pernah menyapa atau menanggapi mereka, tapi kenapa mereka masih sering menggodanya. Terutama Terasaka.

.

.

.

Hazama mengayuh sepedanya dengan enggan. Hari pertama masuk kerja setelah libur memang membuatnya malas. Ditambah lagi ia harus menghadapi penjaga kedai ramen sialan yang selalu menggodanya. Hazama kerap kali berujar, "Dasar laki-laki!" saat memergoki mereka menggodanya.

"Hazama." Itona memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Terasaka melirikmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku mengabaikannya."

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu," ungkap Itona.

Hazama mentapa dingin pada Itona. "Katakan itu lagi atau kau akan kukutuk."

Itona bergidik dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Hazama mendengar siulan dari depan. Hampir saja ia menoleh.

"Damn... si brengsek itu..."

.

.

.

Hazama menebak, saat salah seorang dari mereka maju ke depan kedai hal itu hanya untuk mengamatinya. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia memang sering memergoki mereka tengah memandangnya. Tapi ia tidak senang, karena mereka melakukannya untuk mengganggunya.

Hazama sengaja mengamati kedai ramen di depan. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia merasa melihat temannya di sana. Dan benar. Dua orang teman semasa SMP-nya tengah menyantap ramen di sana. Ia melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa. Hazama juga tersenyum cukup lebar.

Kebetulan Terasaka juga sedang di bagian depan kedai. Ia malah balas menyapa gadis itu dan menyebutnya dengan nona. Hazama ingin tertawa saat menyadarinya, tapi ia lebih memilih sibuk menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk membalas ajakan teman-temannya untuk bergabung dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Setelah selesai dengan penolakannya untuk bergabung, diam-diam Hazama tertawa kecil. "Biasanya aku yang malu karena kau, sekarang gantian kau yang malu. Skor sama 1-1," ucapnya pelan.

Bahkan tawanya masih sedikit lolos saat mendengar Terasaka dan Muramatsu tertawa untuk kebodohan Terasaka.

"Baka!"

"Kau benar-benar Terabaka! Itu namanya karma karena kau selalu mengganggu gadis itu!"

Hazama tersenyum menang samar-samar mendengar obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

Hazama melenguh dan mengeluh saat mendapati pesan dari orang tuanya. Mereka pergi keluar dan tidak meninggalkan makan malam untuknya. Hazama terpaksa harus makan di luar. Malam ini ia juga pulang sedikit telat.

Hazama melirik kedai ramen di depannya dengan ragu. Ia sebenarnya sangat enggan jika harus mampir kesana. Tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia tidak tahu tempat makan mana yang masih buka di dekat sana.

Makanya, dengan lesu ia menuntun sepedanya ke arah halaman kedai ramen. Ia berjalan dengan menunduk karena ketiga penjaga kedai disana sudah berdiri di depan sambil memandanginya, terutama Terasaka dan Muramatsu. Sedangkan Yoshida lebih memilih untuk mengelap tempatnya meracik ramen.

Hazama terus merutuki kedua pemuda itu, khususnya pada Terasaka. Karena dia tidak hanya memandanginya melainkan sambil terus tersenyum. Rasanya Hazama ingin menonjok wajah bodohnya.

"Satu ramen," ucapnya singkat dan langsung menuju meja yang paling jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Minumannya?" tanya Muramatsu yang mendatanginya.

" _Lemon tea."_

Hazama langsung menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman novelnya. Apapun itu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia bahkan tidak memandang Muramatsu yang mengantarkan pesanan minumannya.

"Satu ramen, nona." Terasaka mengantarkan ramennya dengan senyum lebar.

Hazama terpaksa menoleh dan mebalas senyumannya dengan kikuk karena pemuda itu tidak meletakkan ramennya di meja. Melainkan menggantungkannya di udara agar Hazama mengambilnya.

Hazama menggeram dalam hati.

"Arigato," ucapnya datar.

"Sama-sama. Selamat menikmati nona."

Lagi-lagi Hazama mendecih dalam hati. Ia juga tak henti membatin untuk mengumpat mereka. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati ramennya jika dengan terang-terangan mereka terus mengamatinya. Belum lagi ujaran-ujaran yang mereka lontarkan, yang secara tidak langsung dutujukan padanya. Dan Hazama bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami keadaannya sendiri.

Hazama mempercepat makannya agar segera pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk itu. Ia mendesah saat menyadari ia harus menghampiri mereka lagi untuk membayar makanannya.

"Ini." Ia mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang.

Terasaka yang menerimanya. Hazama merasa pemuda itu memperlama memberikan kembaliannya. Hazama berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kembaliannya nona."

"Hm."

Hazama baru saja akan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya saat Terasaka kembali memanggilnya.

"Nona."

Hazama menyahutinya malas. "Apa?"

"Maaf, sepertinya kembalianmu kurang," ucapnya. Terasaka mengulurkan tambahan uang.

"Oh." Yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda dengan apa yang ia batin. 'Sial, dia mengerjaiku lagi.'

"Nona, kenapa kau dingin sekali?"

'Orang bodoh ini berniat membuatku lama disini.'

"Setidaknya beritahukan namamu."

Berhubung Hazama tidak ingin berlama-lama maka gadis itu setuju saja. "Hazama Kirara."

Ketiga pemuda yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

' _WTF_!' batin Terasaka.

'Bagai langit dan bumi,' ucap Muramatsu dalam hati.

'Tidak ada cocok-cocoknya,' pikir Yoshida.

Hazama menyeringai melihat ekspresi mereka. "O ya, sebaiknya jangan pernah menggangguku lagi atau kalian kukutuk jadi jomblo selamanya," ancam Kirara. Ia sengaja menyeramkan mimik wajahnya.

"TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Fic ini 60% berdasarkan kisah nyata author ditambah dengan sedikit penyesuaian.

Meski sering merasa sebel, tapi terima kasih buat _mereka_ karena sudah menjadi sumber inspirasi buat saya menulis fic ini XD

.

.

.

Omake

"Gila tuh cewek, kalem-kalem ternyata penyihir."

"Gara-gara elo nih Terasaka. Besok-besok jangan ganggu dia lagi," kata Muamatsu.

"Gue kapok."

"Gue gak ikut-ikutan aja kena," ujar Yoshida kesal.

"Tuh cewek ya...

...nama sama kelakuan gak ada pantes-pantesnya!"


End file.
